Algo para ser feliz
by carolinacarolbella
Summary: Quando Yamamoto mata pela primeira vez, só Gokudera pode fazer a vida ter sentindo. Uns 5 anos depois do final do manga. Fluffy, Angst e um pouco de Italiano.


**OK! Então talvez eu ande lendo muita fanfictions sobre esses dois e sinta falta de um Yamamoto mais maduro porem feliz... quis dar essa chance para ele e o Gokudera se apaixonarem e não sofrerem tanto com as coisas fora de seus controles. Acabou saindo um pouco maior do que eu queria, mas eu gostei! Review por favor, é minha primeira ff!**

**Ah, e eu falo um pouco de italiano e resolvi arriscar, deixei as traduções ao lado pq não sabia se era pior ou melhor ter que ir para o final ver um mini dicionario. **

**Enjoy!**

Desde nossa ultima batalha pelo direito de ser Vongola, muitas coisas mudaram.

Dez anos se passaram, e nosso presente não é como o futuro que conhecemos a um tempo atras… Byakuran nunca deu mais trabalho do que a sua presença estranha causa, e somos agora aliados com os Millefiori, bem como com os Varia, Simon, CEDEF, Kokuyo e Cavalloni.

Meu pai nunca morreu, Tsuna nunca morreu e a Famiglia nunca teve que se separar e se esconder. Eu não tenho uma cicatriz no queixo. Somos Vongola, Neo Primo Vongola é nosso líder e seguindo as leis da máfia e mudando aquelas que nos desagradam, temos um tempo bem mais pacifico do que poderíamos ter imaginado.

Algumas coisas mudaram mais do que eu poderia sonhar.

Poucas pessoas, mesmo dentre os aliados me conhecem e conseguem me ler como ele faz.

Foi a 5 anos, durante uma missão que saiu do controle, tínhamos sido enviados por Tsuna para conter o crescimento de uma família muito agressiva, que estava atacando nossos subordinados mais indefesos, e enviando para nós apenas fotos de seus corpos sem vida. Foi durante essa missão que eu vi Gokudera levar um tiro pelas costas, que deveria ter atingido seu coração, mas saiu por sua clavícula, e outro atravessar por seu quadril. E vi ele cair no chão, sangue tingindo sua camisa branca do vermelho mais vivo. E foi nesse momento, que eu revejo as vezes em meus pesadelos, que matei pela primeira vez.

Lembro apenas de flashes, imagens rápidas em sucessão, um golpe de espada, sangue pingando de minhas mãos, homens fugindo. E quando ajudei Gokudera a se levantar, ví seu rosto pálido e soube que ele não estava assim por perda de sangue, e sim assustado… comigo.

Eu o carreguei até o carro, seu sangue pingando e deixando um caminho de migalhas macabra atras de nós, o deitei no banco de trás e ordenei o motorista a ir para o hospital e não parar sobre nenhum protesto ou ameaça vindo do homem no banco traseiro. Ele tentou se contorcer, pegar minha mão, ele gritou "Takeshi, NÃO!" antes de desmaiar, mas era tarde, minha resolução de vingança mais forte do que jamais havia imaginado, e quando o carro fez a curva, andei em direção ao prédio onde tínhamos sido atacados, espadas em mãos, olhos vazios.

Gokudera sempre foi do tipo que acertava para matar. Assisti a 8 homens caírem pelas suas mãos, e assisti o pesar que ele carregava consigo pelos dias seguintes, sempre introspectivo, por muitas vezes passando os dedos pela tatuagem de cruz em seu esterno e murmurando em italiano, sempre as mesmas palavras: "_posso evitarlo, non succederà di nuovo, non c'è bisogno di essere cosi._" **"eu posso evitar isso, nunca vai voltar a acontecer, não tem que ser assim"**

Ele me ensinou italiano. Somos amigos, verdadeiramente amigos, conversamos e trabalhamos muito bem em equipe. Somos as mãos direitas e esquerda de Tsuna, seus homens mais confiáveis. Todos os ataques e brigas e socos da adolescência sumiram com pouco tempo, logo depois de voltarmos do futuro, começamos a nos entender, e na batalha contra os Vindicce, finalmente nos aceitamos. Ele aprendeu a confiar em mim e a acreditar no meu lugar como guardião, e eu aprendi a como controlar o temperamento forte dele com apenas um olhar. Eu amo ele. E ele me ama como a um irmão. Tudo bem, ele é feliz e eu sou feliz tendo ele ao meu lado.

E foi com o sorriso de Gokudera na mente e a imagem dele sangrando no carro me pedindo para não me arriscar, que eu matei o chefe daquela família, seus subordinados que tentaram me impedir, e o assassino responsável pela chacina de 10 protegidos Vongolas.

Quando cheguei na ala hospitalar da mansão, Shamal me recebeu com seu olhar reprovador de sempre. A um ano ele se mudou para a mansão e aceitou finalmente tratar de homens. Reborn estava com ele, e os dois me fizeram perguntas sobre meus ferimentos e sobre o que tinha acontecido. No final do meu relatório, meu ombro direito e coxa esquerda devidamente enfaixados e cuidados, sem balas e costurados, Shamal saiu para contatar o motorista de descobrir como Gokudera estava.

Ficamos apenas eu e Reborn no cubículo e eu perguntei, minha voz mais distante do que me lembrava de ter ouvido: "Você sabia que isso ia acontecer um dia não é? Sempre falando que eu tinha nascido pra isso."

Ele me olhou impassível por uns instantes e depois seus olhos cresceram com pesar: "Eu nunca disso que isso era algo bom. Sim, você nasceu pra isso, porque sua resolução vem de algo muito mais forte que você; amor."

"Amor?"

"Takeshi, sempre confiei em você para ser o guardião da chuva, pois a chuva trás calma e bênçãos com a mesma facilidade que trás destruição. Hoje foi a primeira vez que você experimentou essa destruição, e mesmo sabendo que se sente mal por isso, por ser agora um assassino, coisa que você conseguiu evitar por todos esses anos, eu sei que você não se arrepende. Foi seu amor por essa família que fez você atacar, amor por aqueles que morreram indevidamente e amor pelo seu companheiro ferido que fazem de você o que você é."

"E agora sou um assassino"

"E agora você matou para proteger aqueles que ama, seja no momento ou no futuro. Você sabe muito bem como apenas a morte é forte o suficiente para conter a resolução de certas pessoas, sejam elas boas ou más."

Deixei as palavras de Reborn correrem em minhas veias enquanto me trocava para encontrar Gokudera no hospital. Me olhei no espelho, os mesmos olhos castanhos de sempre, só que mais pesados, porem como o Reborn disse, sem arrependimentos.

Soube que estava no corredor certo quando ouvi sua voz.

Gokudera estava deitado em uma maca, chutando e dando socos no ar, aos berros, xingando os três médicos e as 2 pobres enfermeiras, todos tentando acalma-lo. Então ele me viu. No mesmo instante seus membros pararam de se movimentar e ele afundou no encosto da cama, seus olhos percorrendo meu corpo. Finalmente ele soltou um suspiro, meio exasperado meio relaxado, e falou alto, para só eu entender: "_Hai qualche idea di come ero preoccupato?__" "Você faz alguma idéia de como eu estava preocupado?"_

_"Si, mi dispiace Dera__" "Sim, sinto muito Dera"_ e me sentei na cadeira ao lado de sua cama enquanto os médicos limpavam seus ferimentos e davam pontos e as enfermeiras ligavam em suas mãos aparelhos, soro e sangue. _"__Hai perso molto sangue?__" "Perdeu muito sangue?"_ lhe perguntei, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. _"__Abbastanza… Como lo sono la spala e coscia__?" "Bastante… Como estão o ombro e a coxa?"_ Tive que sorrir disso, mesmo ferido e agitado, tendo perdido sabe-se lá quanto sangue, ele conseguiu achar os exatos pontos onde eu estou ferido. _"Andrá bene, Shammal giá rimosso i proiettili"__ ""Vão ficar bem, Shammal já tirou as balas."_

"Certo…" e então ele olha para o teto, seu rosto um pouco vermelho ao redor dos olhos…

Quando a equipe medica sai e estamos sós, me sento ao seu lado na cama, e ele me encara, os olhos impossivelmente verdes mareados, e eu nunca vi Gokudera tão vulnerável. Ele se lança contra meu peito e começa uma reza de profanidades, em italiano, francês, inglês, russo, japonês e mandarim que me deixam confuso e depois ainda soluçando se endireita, segura meu casaco com as duas mãos e me diz, olhando nos meus olhos, com a expressão de maior pesar que já vi: "Isso jamais deveria ter acontecido, eu deveria ter ouvido o assassino deles vindo pelas nossas costas, você jamais devia ter passado por isso, eu jurei que não ia deixar isso acontecer, eu JUREI PRA VOCE!" Ele grita as ultimas palavras e começa a soluçar, as enfermeira entram correndo no quarto, alguém me puxa para longe dele enquanto uma enfermeira começa a aplicar algo em seu soro e de repente ele perde as forças, relaxa e ainda me olhando, cai na cama, dormindo pesadamente. Sou repreendido por deixar ele naquele estado mas me deixam passar a noite ao seu lado.

Não durmo, acho que enquanto ele não abrir os olhos novamente não vou conseguir mais dormir. Suas palavras se entrelaçam em meu coração, o que ele quis dizer? O que ele prometeu para mim? Passo a noite segurando sua mão e enxugando as minhas próprias lagrimas.

Quando ele acorda, eu estou sentado ao seu lado, os braços apoiados na cama e as mãos sobre o queixo. Ele engole seco e eu rapidamente me levanto para pegar um copo d'água da mesa de cabeceira. Ele aceita a água, toma devagar e me devolve o copo. Eu fico de pé, esperando ele dizer alguma coisa, mas o que ele poderia me dizer depois do que já me disse? Explicações…

Ele lê isso no meu comportamento porque se movimenta desconfortavelmente e senta, os olhos fixos em mim, e começa:

"A 6 anos, quando fomos enviados para o futuro, eu conheci você, o seu eu-futuro. Ele tinha uma cicatriz no queixo e era muito mais maduro do que eu poderia ter imaginado. Ele me repreendeu por ser orgulhoso demais, e uma noite, eu encontrei ele no quarto que deveria ser meu no futuro. Ele estava lendo um livro, deitado na cama, e quando me viu, ele sorriu, mas não era o seu sorriso, era o dele. Eu perguntei o que ele estava fazendo ali e ele disse que naquele futuro nós dois éramos bem amigos, e ele sentiu falta do meu eu-futuro, e foi para o meu quarto ler um livro… ele me disse que ainda não entendia italiano com a fluência que gostaria então pegava meus livros para treinar. Eu perguntei o que acontecia em 10 anos e ele me resumiu, e eu fiquei horrorizado de ver como ele era mais frio e distante que você. E eu perguntei como ele tinha ficado assim e ele me disse que com os anos, ele aprendeu a ser um mafioso, um assassino, e que ele imaginava que isso tinha tirado um pouco da sua natureza alegre. E quando ele me contou que um dia você ia provar para mim que era digno de confiança, e que eu ia acabar te aceitando, da minha maneira agressiva e confusa de sempre, eu decidi que eu não queria isso. Não queria que você fosse frio e distante, não queria que você tivesse que me aceitar da minha maneira conturbada. Eu prometi pra ele que eu não ia deixar esse futuro acontecer."

Fiquei olhando para ele, jamais imaginei que ia ouvir uma explicação como essa. Gokudera respirou fundo, parecia a beira de lágrimas novamente, mas quando me mexi, estendendo os braços para conforta-lo, ele me empurrou com uma mão, e continuou: "Eu tentei, eu deixei você me provar o seu valor, eu deixei você se aproximar e eu fiz tudo o que eu podia para que você não se tornasse ele! Eu matei todos aqueles que colocaram o seu futuro em perigo! E eu me abri pra você, eu deixei você ocupar o seu lugar no meu coração e nas minhas orações" e eu vejo que ele está tocando a cruz em seu peito " e eu… eu.. falhei. Eu falhei com você. Eu não pude manter o seu futuro feliz." agora as lagrimas estão escorrendo livremente pelo seu rosto.

E eu sei que somos diferentes em quase tudo, mas nesse momento, somos espelhos, pois eu também sinto que deixei ele na mão. E entendi o real sentido de seu mantra da cruz. "Você nunca deveria sofrer por minha causa Gokudera. Quando eu conheci o seu eu-futuro a 6 anos atras ele me disse que me amava, que eu era o melhor amigo que ele poderia ter, e se desculpou por me tratar mal.. me disse que que vc ia arranjar um jeito de ser mais maduro e com o tempo, ia me aceitar. Mas ele disse que me amava Gokudera. E eu não amava ele, mas amo você. E você me faz feliz! "

E com isso, me inclino sobre ele na cama, com cuidado, e vejo seus olhos mudarem de expressão, de surpresa para espanto e já não vejo mais nada porque nossos lábios estão muito próximos e ele está fora de foco, seu hálito lavando meus medos e quando pressiono nossas bocas, ele relaxa, e o beijo é doce, intimo, puro, porque em meio a tanto sangue, nós encontramos algo pelo qual ainda vale a pena ser feliz.


End file.
